Kamen Rider Winger
by Dragon World
Summary: Now that the world is finally free from the Phantoms, I can finally rest from hearing earth is in danger Said it too soon. The Greed and the Fangires, and Orphenochs are trying to take over the earth. So I have to go onto Strike City to become Kamen Rider Winger with the WingDriver. My favorite Kamen Rider is Decade by the way, so please tell me yours in your review. Aligatoh!
1. The Adventure Begins

Sup, I`m Kaito Yuuki. For some reason, my parents wanted me to go to America. I obviously just visited, so when I came back, I saw a vision of Kamen Rider...Winger?! "Strange...Must be Day Dreaming." I walked to the park and saw alot of spirits of the people who died that used to play at the park. I looked at the little kid who broke his leg. I walked over to him and as my hand glowed and fixed his leg the boy said, "WOW! Your amazing! Are you a Kamen Rider?!" I looked confused when he said 'Kamen Rider'. I patted his head and said, "I could be..But they`re is no proof if I am or not.."

I saw a creature fly towards us and grab the kid by his leg. I run after the creature but the creature escaped and flew into a portal made of Purple flames. "Darn it!" I punched a wall and it cracked a bit. I saw a bunch of creatures scratching on a little kid. I stare at the creatures and they stare into my reddish brown eyes. "Ikuze!" They left in a flash and went completely without being seen. A man in a black jacket with a red T-Shirt under it, black jeans, camera around his neck, wearing a strange belt, reddish brown hair, and brown eyes walks towards me. "Yo.." The guy said as he waved in a short way. I was very confused of who he was so I introduced myself, "My name is Kaito.." The guy was suprised when I told him my name, "I have a friend named Kaito..He was a Kamen Rider though..." In my mind I though, _There is that title again, "Kamen Rider"...What is a Kamen Rider?!_

I snapped back to reality when I dodged a creatures attack. The man pulls out the DecaDriver and puts it into belt mode and henshins into Kamen Rider Decade. "Let`s get this over with." Tsukasa blasted all the creatures with the Ride Blaster (Ride Booker Gun-Mode) and the creatures went down to the ground and one of the creatures broke a wing.

As they all dissapeared Tsukasa De-Henshined. "You alright?" Tsukasa asked the kid who was sitting on the ground beat up by creatures. "Those weren`t normal creatures who beat on the kid..." Tsukasa started to get worried about what would happen if the creatures did their goal. "Oh Shoot. I`ve got to warn the others!"

Den-Liner appears in front of Tsukasa and Tsukasa enters the Den Liner and somehow I had a Liner Pass, so I entered the Den-Liner and the Time Traveling train set off to go onto time travel. "Kotaro! Pass me the Ketchup!" Momotaros yells at Kotaro as he tosses over the ketchup and Momotaros eats a burger.

* * *

"Imagin.." I said and everyone, even Tsukasa was suprised I knew that word. So everyone pretended like they didn`t hear anything. I just sat down in the seat. I saw a creature charge into Den-Liner and Den-Liner flips over off the rail.

A strange looking Driver appears in my hand. I start to think about what Tsukasa did with the DecaDriver. So I put it into Belt Mode, the belt buckle started glowing.

I pulled out the Liner Pass and placed it into the scanner slot and slided the pass over the buckle and henshined. *Fang Form!* The WingDriver called out as I henshined into Kamen Rider Winger and I looked like New Den-O except more Bat-Based.

I jumped out of the train and battled the Creatures with my Den-Sword and stabbed a Imagin. My Den-Sword turns into a Fanglike sword as I slice up the Imagin piece by piece. After I jump off of an Imagin into another by stab jumping.

* * *

"So they just keep coming, huh?"

"HENSHIN!"

"Kivat Ikuze!"


	2. Future : Enter Kamen Rider W

Well, now that Tsukasa has the K-Touch and Fire Smasher, I thought I should pay Vido a visit. So I went to Vido`s mansion, Vido grabbed and choked me, "You`ve come alone...Bad decision!" But something hit Vido in the back and Vido was caught into purple flames and dissapeared screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I just picked up a piece of his jacket and throw it behind me as I walk away. I see a person in a black suit simular to Kamen Rider W`s except no Cyclone, just Joker. "Who are you?" I asked as the new Rider said, "A Kamen Rider that is solo instead of doubled..." The new Kamen Rider left and went onto his bike and drove off.

Tsukasa walked through the park confused because of what Wataru said to him about destroying the worlds to save them. "It`s very confusing..And I don`t even know how to use this thing.." Tsukasa looks behind to see different Kamen Rider creatures flying all over the place. "What the hell?!" Tsukasa made sure to look at the DecaDriver closely and a memory flashed through his head. He noticed Natsumi walk to the park and then a creature flew in between them and caused a mirror wall between them. "Natsumi? Natsumi! Natsumi-kan! NATSUMI-KAN!" Tsukasa banging on the wall as the vision of Natsumi dissapeared. "Hello again, my friend.." Tsukasa looked behind him to see Wataru in the same outfit he was in when he first Henshined. "Wataru? What the hell is going on here?!" Tsukasa has so many questions, but he started with that one. "As I said, the worlds are merging..Now, time for your warm up." Wataru raised his arm so that Kivat could fly into it. Kivat yelled as he was flying, "KIVAT IKUZE!" and flew into Wataru`s hand and bit his other hand and his belt was formed. As Wataru put Kivat into the Buckle Hanger he said, "Henshin!" and his armor went on in a flash after he put Kivat in place.

Tsukasa was ready for the battle to start. Tsukasa placed the DecaDriver on his waist and it went to Belt Mode. Tsukasa henshined into Kamen Rider Decade in front of everyone except me. Wataru and Tsukasa went into combat as I was battling Jiken, a Half Demon Half Flameling, but we were both winning at the time. Tsukasa jumped into the air to do the Dimensional Rider Kick. Wataru was a bit weakened, but a Fangire blocked the attack for Kiva but got hit instead.

"So..They just keep coming, huh?" Tsukasa was ready when the Fangire multiplied himself into 300. Tsukasa used his Illusion card and slashed them all apart. *Final Attack Ride...B-B-B-BLADE!* Tsukasa slashed a slash wave towards all the Fangires and Wataru and caused a big crater, which blew Wataru into a building. Causing him to De-Henshin. As Tsukasa De-Henshined, everyone was mind blown of what they just saw.

As I was fighting Jiken while I was Henshined, I focused on what was happening, but I didn`t see that Jiken was powering up a physical pulse of energy into the City. I made sure no one got killed from the explosion from the pulse, and Jiken punched all over me and I fell to the ground. Almost about to pass out, I saw Shotaro Hidari and Philip in front of me. "He`s done his job to protect these people. Now it`s our turn" They both pulled out their individual Gaia Memory. Philip pressed the button on his and Shotaro his. *Cyclone! Joker!*

They made a V shape with there arms crossing. "Henshin!" Philip put his Gaia Memory into his buckle and the Gaia Memory Philip put in teleports into Shotaro`s left slot. Shotaro put his Gaia Memory into the right side of the buckle and submitted both and then made them cross like a V shape. *Cyclone!...Joker!* Wind blew very firmly and caused the armor to come onto Shotaro and Philip`s soul flew into the armor. Causing Philip`s body to fall to the ground.

I passed out after they henshined. "Now..Count up your crimes...Every last crime you put into this city is every last piece of pain you will gain!" W said as they uppercutted Jiken and Jiken flew into a building.

* * *

KAMEN RIDER W!

"Oh come on!"

"Henshin!"

*Standing By! Complete!*

-Picture of W`s helmet inside DecaDriver-

* * *

Next Chapter is...Straight up Faiz


	3. Straight up Faiz

I was walking to a strange area that they called SmartBrain. I saw alot of experiments around the place. "Cool." I saw an Orphenoch and I grabbed the WingDriver and place it on and henshined into Kamen Rider Winger and slashed multiple times on the Orphenoch.

When Faiz got there he was suprised what I was doing to the Orphenoch, but just watched as I kicked it`s ass..

"Who the hell is the new guy? He ain`t just new. He`s natural." Faiz said as he watched closely

I pressed a button on the wing driver and then scanned the Buckle with my Den-Pass and it said *FINAL STRIKE!* I jumped into the air as a whole lot of wind blew into my foot and my foot flew into the Orphenoch`s face.

Faiz dehenshined into Takumi Inui, the famous epic dude we all know and love.

"That was good out there...Your pretty strong!"

"Thanks, I always protect the people I care for."

Takumi smiled and said, "What you care for is your treasure.."

"True.."

I walked over to a area under SmartBrain Bridge and I see Orphenochs appear.

Takumi runs over and puts on his belt and I put the WingDriver to belt mode. Takumi pressed the buttons on the FaizPhone, he pressed the code 5-5-5. The FaizPhone called out *Standing by!* "Henshin!" Takumi placed the FaizPhone into the small slot and moved it down. Glowing red lines started to appear on Takumi. *Complete! In a Flash!* Takumi was in the Faiz suit now. I pulled out the WingPass, the WingDriver buckle glowed. I pressed a button on the Buckle and it glowed red. *Fang Sword Form!* I turned to Kamen Rider Winger except with the Armor of Sword Form Den-O. "Ore...Sanjou!" Momotaros said in my body, in my suit.

Momotaros said, "Whats up, Faiz!" Takumi waved over and ran into the battle.

* * *

Hey, everybody! Faiz is the Prize, am I right?

At least we don`t get the alternate Faiz.

I like the normal Takumi better, so...Dont ask..

Now! Chapter 4 will come soon...

-Scanning sound-

"Henshin!"

*Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-To-Ba TaToBa TaToBa!*

"Gokai Change!"


	4. OOO and Gokai

Eiji Hino walking down the sidewalk and then I bumped into him. After I helped him up I apologized and said, "My name is Kaito Yuuki. Sorry about what happened." Eiji responded in a kind way, "Hey don`t worry about it." Snow was falling down from the sky. Eiji and I walked to a strange fruit store. I ate 5 bannanas every time I went to that store. The owner said, "My, my, you`re a bannana fannana!" I was confused, "Fannana isn`t a word." The owner said, "It is when you use imagin-ation!" I started remembering stuff when he said 'Imagin'-ation. "Owner? Is that you?" The Owner ripped off the clothes into his Den-Liner suit, "Correct, my friend!"

We saw greed try to get into the Fruit shop and I kicked the door open and charged outside. Eiji put the OOO Driver into belt mode. Eiji placed the Taka and Batta (Hawk and Grasshopper) medals in place. After he put the Tora (Tiger) medal in the middle and turned it crossways, after pulled out the OOO scanner and scanned the Medals in the OOO driver. "Henshin." Eiji and I both called out henshin and we transformed into our Kamen Rider Modes. We went into the battle and kicked Greed (1) in the face and slashed Greed (2-24) in the chest, face, legs, and arms. Eiji did all his techniques used on the strongest Greed, Greed (Mutant), Eiji scanned the OOO Driver again but it called out something else *Scanning Charge!* Eiji jumped into the air.

I scanned the WingDriver again and Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryotaros, and Urataros flew into the suit and I had the armor of Liner Form but in my suit. *Fang Liner Form* I began to slash all over Greed (Mutant) and I transformed to *Fang Climax Form* and scanned it again *Final Strike!* I jumped into the air and my foot and Eiji`s foot flew into Greed (Mutant)`s face and as he exploded, I de-henshined and Eiji looked confused, "We`re not done yet." I was suprised, "Really?! Wow, your place is different.."

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was with Kotaro and they were checking around looking to see if any Imagin, or Fangires, were still around the area.

"Look over there!" Kotaro pointed to some Zangyack. "Zangyack? What are those things doing here?" Tsukasa was confused, "I don`t know and I don`t care!" Kotaro henshin charged into the Zangyacks and slashed all over them.

2 people in jackets appeared behind them. 1 had a silver jacket, red hear, and blue eyes. And the other had a Gold Jacket, Shotaro hair style, black hair color, silver boots, and a clide T-Shirt. The Silver jacketed person had black pants a red scarf and long red socks and silver shoes. "Let`s do this Enthusiasticly!" They both charged into the Zangyacks. The gold jacketed one pulled out a Gold Mobirate and The Silver one pulled out the Gokai Changer. "Gokai Chaaaaange!" The Silver jacketed one said and Changed into a silver armored warrior. The Gold one turned into one simular to Silver. "Gokai Gold?" Tsukasa was very confused.

* * *

Wow, we introduced them well...Next episode is..

Gokai Jujin!

~The Width of Finale~


	5. Finale of the Beginning

As me and OOO fought with the Greeds in another distance Takumi and Fourze (Gentarou Kisaragi) were fighting some Orphenochs. Me and OOO both Final Attack swiped our Drivers and they both called out ***FULL FLASH RIDER KICK**!* We both jumped into the air and both of our feet flew into the Greed (Complete Mutant) and it exploded. We landed on our feet and De-Henshined. Gentarou and Takumi De-Henshined too.

We saw some Phantoms appear behind us. "Huh? Phantoms? But how?" I was confused as we all standed in front of them ready for battle. Then Tsukasa and Kotaro came back out of _Den-Liner_. "We missed alot didn`t we? Teddy!" Kotaro called out as a sword flew out of the DenLiner and into his hand as he wrapped the belt around himself. Tsukasa, Eiji, and Gentaro put on their drivers. After them I did as well. But then a portal appeared and a mage looking person with a hand for a buckle came. He put on a strange ring and place it over his buckle as it called out. *DRIVER ON! Please...* and his buckle turned into a belt and he made the hand turn over and the belt called. *Sha-Ba-Doo-Bee Touch to Henshin! x3* as the mage placed on the ring on his other hand and placed it over the buckle hand. *Flame...Please!* He henshined into Kamen Rider Wizard. "Hey! Haruto! What`s up?!" A person wearing a blue jacket came and placed a Zengoku Driver onto his waist, the driver went into belt mode. Haruto was waiting for us to Henshin. As we did we all called out and Takumi put on his belt, "HENSHIN!" *Kamen Ride...Decade! 3...2...1! Strike Form! TaToBa TaToBa TaToBa! Standing By...Complete, in a flash! Lock on! Sighya! Orange Samurai Warrior...ON STAGE! Fang Climax Form!* We all henshined and charged into the battle..

As the Phantoms started to weaken we all went into our final forms. *Full Charge! Final Attack Ride...D-D-D-DECADE! FINISH ON! Final Strike! Scanning Charge! Awakening, exceed charge! Super Best Kick...Psycho! RIDE KICK WAVE!* We were charging up our final attacks as the Gokaigers came in. *FINAL WAAAAVE!* Marvelous called out, "Let`s make this extra showy!" We used our final attacks on the Phantoms and they all exploded.

As I de-henshined, I looked behind me. I saw peaceful skies. "It`s peaceful..For now." I said as I was smiling and Tsukasa came over and patted my shoulder, "You did good, kid...Ya did good."

As the Gokai Galleon left, the song Ride the Wind by Masahiro Inoue (Actor of Tsukasa Kadoya) played. I walked over to high school and said, "Wow...My first day..And I already know it`s gonna get dangerous.." I said as I walked into the school.

Credits..

Kaito Yuuki : Me

Tsukasa Kadoya : Masahiro Inoue

Everyone else : IDK


End file.
